WHISKY
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Regina y David salen del pueblo. Y por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, deben compartir la habitación del hotel de carretera. Un poco de wisky para poder dormir...


**WHISKY"**

**12:23 AM**

No sé que hago aquí.

Miento.

El maldito pueblo había aparecido en el mapa, luego que se rompiera la maldición y ahora tenia que asistir, junto con el sheriff, a convenciones de alcaldes. Pero estoy aquí, justo aquí porque mi habitación del hotel de carretera está llena de termitas. Así que sé la razón por la cuál estoy aquí. Necesitaba dormir en algún sitio y esta era la única habitación en la que podía hacerlo, ya que las demás estaban ocupadas.

Malditas termitas. Por su culpa estoy ahora comiéndome la cabeza. Maldita convención del demonio. Cuando podría estar muy bien en mi cama en la mansión.

David está a mi lado, en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Demonios. Porque sí, Emma no pudo venir y envió a David en su lugar. Él dijo que hacía días no dormía y hemos pasado a comprar algo, ahora yo me aburro como una ostra mientras él tiene que tener felices sueños. Genial.

Me levanto de la cama y tengo la sensación de que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Necesito hacer algo. Lo que sea. Y que me entretenga bien.

Doy vueltas por la habitación aburrida y abro la mini-nevera que venía con la habitación.

Comida.

Bebida.

¿Estaría mal que me abriese esa pequeña botellita de whisky. Espero que no, porque acabo de abrirla.

Aaaahh! Whisky. No es muy bueno. Pero es alcohol. Algo es algo.

-Mmmm Giiii... mmm... na...-

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿David murmurando mi nombre? ¡Ou! No creo. Hay muchas cosas con "Giii na", como... emm... Gallina. Suena igual. Claro. Gallina. Granja y sus animales, muy lógico. Era un pastor.

-Mmmm... Pequeñita...-

Pero bueno, ¿A este que le pasa? Sí David. Pequeñita de piernas cortas. ¿Algún problema?

Ufa. Quiero dormir.

Y de pronto le miro. Otra vez. Seamos sinceros, le he mirado muchas veces. Pero hoy... está especialmente guapo. A lo mejor es porque no sabíamos que había un tanque de agua para la ducha en cada caseta, y después del baño cuando quería afeitarse no ha podido y tiene esa sombra de barba que sólo dan ganas de decir al verlo: "Que hombre".

También podría ser porque se ha quedado dormido mientras leía un libro y aún lleva puestas las gafas. No sabía que usaba gafas.

David con gafas y sin afeitar. Ummm. Y con vaqueros. ¿No lo había comentado?

Y ahora me siento realmente mal. ¿Por fantasear con el esposo de Snow? Nop. ¿Por desearle? Tampoco. Me siento mal porque sé que nunca lo tendré. Porque ya me rechazó y eso hace que me deprima.

¡Dios! Soy una mujer; y hace mucho que no practico el sexo. Necesito una p... ejem. En serio. Soy patética.

Creo haber visto en la nevera... ¡Si! Helado. Me encanta. Me levanta el ánimo. Y encima es de chocolate. Un verdadero orgasmo alimenticio.

De alguna forma tenía que tenerlos, ¿no? Sí, claro que he hecho cosas yo solita para saciar mi sed de sexo, pero tampoco les voy a explicar aquí.

Necesito comer.

.

**3 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Aquí estoy, aún sin dormir. Hace dos horas que acabé el helado, pero cómo había más comida pues he ido picando de aquí y de allá...  
2 botes de helado. 3 paquetes de galletas. 1 tableta de chocolate. Y 7 botellitas minis de whisky. Bueno, no todas de whisky, pero que más da. Una vez que llegas a tu límite de sobriedad ya no te das cuenta de lo que bebes.

Y David de nuevo. Qué guapo Dios mío. Qué labios. Qué pecho. Qué culo (no se lo veo pero me lo sé de memoria). Qué manos. Qué dedos. Qué cosas podrían hacerme esos dedos. Qué pelito. Qué todo. ¿Quién le obliga a ser tan atractivo? Estoy segura de que si no fuera tan guapo yo estaría ahora durmiendo plácidamente. Voy a decírselo a Emma.

**_"Sí salvadora, quiero cambiarme de compañero. ¿Qué por qué? Porque el que tengo ahora es demasiado guapo y no me deja dormir. Sí, sí, ya lo sé, cerraría los ojos, pero es que huele tan bien..."_**

Me acerco a él, gateando despacio sobre la cama. Me hago una coleta en el pelo para no hacerle cosquillas con el, y me agacho hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca. ¿Por qué me torturo? Quién sabe. Pero la verdad es que es me encanta hacer esto. Y no se extrañen. No es la primera vez. La primera vez, estábamos en la trastienda de Gold y él bajo la maldición de dormir. Me acerco, siento su respiración y cerrando los ojos, sueño con que siento sus labios por todo mi cuerpo.

Rozo sus labios mentalmente, aunque estoy tan cerca que bien podría tocarlos de verdad. David entreabre sus labios, y yo me lamo los míos. Deseo demasiado besarle.

¿Se despertará si lo hago? Posiblemente. ¿Y si le digo que lo ha soñado y lo niego todo? Voy a probar. Por fin voy a probar. Gracias whisky.

Y me acerco más aún. Apoyo dulce y pausadamente mis labios sobre los suyos. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Tengo abierto los ojos para ver si reacciona, y aunque los mantiene cerrados empieza a besarme él. Y atrapa mis labios con fiereza, pero sigue sin abrir los ojos. Creo que piensa que está soñando. Genial.

Entreabre mi boca y deja deslizar su lengua en la mía. Y ya puedo morir feliz. Jamás me habían besado así. Sobre todo alguien que no tiene consciencia de lo que hace. Pasión. Esa es la palabra. David es pasión.

Al cabo de un buen rato de besos, David vuelve a su profundo estado de sueño. Al fin y al cabo el se tomó un valium y sí que le hace efecto.

Sigo mirándole desde arriba, cuando noto que David se mueve demasiado; está despertando. Corriendo me coloco estratégicamente a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndome la dormida.

Noto como se incorpora, y juro que puedo sentir cómo me mira. Sé queda allí un rato, y después de darme un beso en la mejilla (¡Vaya David! ¡Yo me atreví a más!), se da la vuelta y se dispone a dormir de nuevo. A mi el sueño ya me está venciendo, así que también voy a visitar a Morfeo.

.

**7:15 AM**

David me zarandea un poco y me despierta. Yo sólo puedo mirarle a los labios. ¡Dios que beso! Y lo mejor es que él no sabe nada. Me siento triunfante.

-Regina

-¿Sí David?

-La próxima vez deberías comprarme otra cosa, anoche el valium no me hizo efecto.

-David, estabas como un tronco.

Me sonríe cómo un niño, con ojos de gatito travieso.

-Siempre supe hacerme muy bien el dormido.

Y sale por la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar la brisa fresca de todas las mañanas. Sí señor, el maldito pastor estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿QUE TAL?**  
**DEJAME UN COMENTARIO**


End file.
